1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a unit including a circuit; to a device; to a transmitting/receiving system, especially to a unit that is operable in a plurality of operating modes; to a device; and to a transmitting/receiving system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In instances where the driving voltage of an electronic circuit differs from the power supply voltage supplied to it, the power supply voltage is stepped up or stepped down using a regulator. It is common practice to provide a bypass capacitor in order to stabilize operation of the regulator and the circuits for supplying the driving voltage from the regulator. In such an electronic circuit, stable operation is afforded with the bypass capacitor in the charged state.
One known voltage regulator intended to quickly stabilize operation is one designed with a differential pulse generating circuit, so that a current limiter circuit for the transistor which outputs the current will not operate at startup.
However, a drawback of the voltage regulator described above is, for example, that since the bypass capacitor is charged by excessively high current flowing from the power supply, noise will be generated during charging, with possible adverse effects on nearby circuits.